Gentle Touches
by 8Clarify8
Summary: "-someone accidently tripped Feferi- their legs tangled and they both fell on the ground. The gifts Feferi was carrying scattered all over the ground, the other patron landed on their stomach with an audible "oof" and a loud curse word..."


**Gentle Touches**

**Eridan X Feferi- Humanstuck**

**Rating:** T/M

Just a bump on the sidewalk and all her Christmas presents goes tumbling down; will the flustered Eridan make a friend in the most unlikely of places?

**Setting:** Earth; Seattle, Washington. U.S.A. Modern day.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The Christmas shopping season was well into full swing by the time December even rolled around (though Black Friday certainly helped the progression move), Feferi Peixies was walking down the busy streets on wobbly legs as bags and boxes piled over her head smushed against her cheeks and pushed her glasses up over her eyes.

The newly December air was chilled as it swept by and ruffled the black mass of tangles of Feferi's hair, she huffed and frowned when she had to stop at a stop walk- she didn't want to be out later than she needed to be! And the sun was already setting, soon the streets would be empty and she had another two blocks to go.

She could've jumped for joy when the crosswalk changed and she (and others) could cross safely, but she couldn't jump under the weight of the gifts anyways.

All to suddenly though, someone accidently tripped Feferi- their legs tangled and they both fell on the ground. The gifts Feferi was carrying scattered all over the ground, the other patron landed on their stomach with an audible "oof" and a loud curse word as their phone slid across the concrete followed by another curse that made Feferi cringe (and not just because her butt was hurting, either.)

When she looked at who had fallen down with her she was surprised to find a male who was rubbing dirt off of his thin, purple rimmed glasses that matched the purple streak in the middle of his blonde head. Feferi blushed brightly in embarrassment and started gathering the gifts that had fallen on the ground.

When the male pushed the glasses back up on his face and grabbed his phone he looked at who tripped him during an important phone call, but his golden yellow eyes widened when he saw the pale skinned creature covered in warm looking winter leggings, skirt, form fitting jacket and brown boots with her hair mussed up in the most delectable of ways- his breathing stopped.

He scrambled to help pick up the last of her things and their hands briefly touched when they were reaching for a small box. Feferi drew her hand back away quickly and blushed even brighter when she looked right up into the strange male's golden yellow eyes, her heart beat quickened.

His breathing stopped once more when he saw that her eyes weren't any normal eye color (like his, not many people had gold colored eyes), hers were an exotic _pink _of all things. They couldn't be contacts, she was wearing glasses- which were crooked slightly on her small nose and the raspberry color of the frames accented beautifully to her ever darkening cheeks, if he did-say-so-himself.

"H-hi." He breathed finally, a small and nervous smile on his checks. "I-I'm terribly sorry that I tripped you- I'm Eridan, Eridan Ampora." He picked the box up and handed it back over to her while he held onto the other gifts that she had dropped that he picked up.

Feferi swallowed pass the lump in her throat and gave a bright smile in return. "I'm Feferi Peixies, and it's quite alright, if anything I should apologize to _you._"

"Nonsense! Here, let me help you. You could really hurt yourself if you're not careful." He brought the packages together under one arm and held his hand out to help her up. Feferi continued to blush as she took his hands as thanks.

"I could never ask you to help me, besides I'm almost home anyways."

"Then… Would it be too much of a bother to get your phone number so we could trip each other again?" He gave the most boyish grin and the freckles on his cheeks stood out even more. Feferi giggled and nodded, shifting the boxes she held.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt too much… Maybe a few scrapes and bruises, at most." She teased him back and he chuckled which resulted in a giggle from her. She took his phone from his outstretched hand and entered her phone number and sent herself a quick text so she had his as well. After the numbers were exchanged and the gifts handed over, Feferi called over her shoulder happily: "Until we trip each other, next time!"

Eridan gave a small and goofy smile towards the retreating girl before shaking his head and calling back the person he was talking to before he got tripped.

"_Back?"_

"Sorry, Boss. I had an… _accident_."

"_Let's try not to get any more of those, K? Find the target, and kill them. Stay out of sight, stay out of mind."_

"Yes, Boss."

"_I've always liked you, Ampora. It would be a shame if we had to get rid of you."_

Eridan was silent for a moment as he rubbed the pistol that was in his jacket's inner pocket before responding: "…. I understand."

"_Try not to get into any more a__ccidents__, ok?"_

"Yes, Boss."

"_Good man, report back when you're done."_

The conversation ended when the other person ended the call, Eridan breathed a shaky sigh as he continued walking down the streets, popping the collar of his jacket up and stuffing his hands in his pockets to help keep himself warm.

Sometimes he hated this city.


End file.
